Recuerdos
by Clarisse Flowers
Summary: "Estar con ella es darse cuenta de que todo lo que alguna vez quiso, estaba justo ahí, delante de él". (Me tocó "Primer aniversario" en el reto #13 del foro La torre Stark)


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Marvel Comics Universe/Marvel Studios.**  
 _*Este fic participa en el_ Reto #13 "Amor, familia y desamor" _del foro "_ _ **La Torre Stark**_ _"*_

* * *

La alarma sonó y de entre las sábanas un fuerte brazo salió para presionar el botón de apagado. Desde hace un año el 14 de febrero se había vuelto una fecha muy especial para él, demasiado especial.

Se encontraba reviviendo lejanos recuerdos cuando el breve sonido de la alarma lo sacó de su ensoñación, era hora de levantarse. Steve se sentó en la orilla de la cama fregando sus ojos con pereza. Levantó la vista y embozó una sonrisa. Tomó una ducha para poder despejar el cuerpo de toda aquella flojera existente. Salió envuelto en una toalla y buscó entre los cajones la ropa adecuada para la ocasión. Una camisa negra y pantalones a juego. Se vistió, arremangó la camisa en los brazos, abrochó sus zapatos y echó un poco de gel al cabello para mantener su ya conocido y ordenado peinado. Tomó café y salió de su apartamento.

Era temprano aún, pero ya se veían en las calles las parejas enamoradas y completamente felices por la ocasión. Steve ya no se sentía incómodo con estas situaciones, todo lo referente al amor explícito y el coqueteo eran actitudes que se le hacían ajenas antes, más ya no. Él solía ser esa clase de enamorado que se guardaba para sí los sentimientos y los convertía en un gran secreto.

Había conocido a la chica hace dos años en un bar de Manhattan. Él estaba sentado en la barra hablando con el bartender. Ella entró con calma y se sentó en una de las mesas de la entrada. Él sólo la observó ligeramente. Observó que llevaba un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas y ajustado al cuerpo con un escote que dejaba para la mente. Tacones altos y un abrigo negro abierto para poder confirmar que lo que estaba debajo no era un sueño. La mujer llamó al mesero y ordenó un Martini, se cruzó de piernas y movía ligeramente el cuerpo al son de la música hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus miradas se encontraron. Tenía los ojos cafés, pero eran tal vez, los ojos más bellos que veía en años. Vamos, los ojos café eran al parecer su debilidad. Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió, él sólo se sonrojó. Y jugaron por minutos así, a sólo mirarse mutuamente. Todo comenzó ahí, con un simple coqueteo.

Y aunque lo primero que entra en uno es la imagen, no todo era físico. Si bien cabe decir que la muchacha era totalmente atractiva, él vio algo en ella, algo en sus ojos. Y es que con ellos le pedía ayuda, de manera desesperada. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando la esperó afuera del bar esa noche y al salir ella, tres hombres se le tiraron encima. La buscaban, al parecer alguien quería verla y ella se resistía, pero nada ocurrió gracias a que Steve los detuvo. Un momento totalmente oportuno.

Tuvieron su primera cita en el mismo bar días después y comenzaron a conocerse de a poco. Ella era reportera en un diario local y él comenzaba recién a ser parte de los Avengers. Las cosas siguieron su curso de manera natural y la química entre ambos se notaba a kilómetros. Steve se sentía en las nubes, la chica lo tenía completamente atrapado entre sus redes. Con el tiempo su relación se concretó y el asunto ya era oficial. El pequeño corazón de Steve Rogers sentía amor por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y no cualquier amor, sino aquel que te provoca las mariposas y los nudos en el estómago. Recordar aquello era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, y es que cuando las cosas van fantástico sólo quieres repasar lo vivido para mantenerlo fresco.

Se acercó caminando a un puesto de flores y compró un ramo con una variedad de flores de tonalidades rojas, el color favorito de ella. Era fácil saber que su color favorito era el rojo, no había que ser un genio, era cosa de ver su ropa y aquellos 'rouge' de rojo intenso que adornaban sus dulces y cálidos labios. Sus labios eran su perdición, aprendió a besar con ella y aquello era una de sus actividades favoritas. Cuando le agarró el gusto hasta olvidaba cuando estaban en público. Sólo ahí, en aquella escena, supo lo que realmente siente la gente que "demuestra" su amor. Nadie quiere esperar a llegar a casa para besar a su pareja, así que lo comprendió y le gustó.

Decidió ir caminando. Dejó su vieja Harley estacionada en el garaje de su apartamento y prefirió caminar hasta el punto de encuentro. Sería una mañana para dar un paseo y recordar todo con detalles y saber por qué se enamoró de aquella mujer. Recordó conversaciones hasta el amanecer y las veces en que ella se enojaba y jugaba con su cabello para desviarse de la conversación. Todas aquellas locuras que le hizo realizar, acampar bajo las estrellas y tardes completas de películas. Y así, caminando repleto de recuerdos y nostalgia, llegó al lugar acordado el año anterior, 14 de febrero.

Dejó el ramo de flores sobre el frio cuadrado de concreto gris que tenía en delgadas líneas esculpidas el nombre de su amada y una cruz. Se sentó sobre el césped y con la mano acarició su nombre. Una fina lágrima bajó por su mejilla y se depositó graciosamente en sus labios. Sonrió para sí mismo, cerró los ojos y recordó. Recordó por horas cada momento y segundo vivido. Anheló viejas sensaciones como el olor de su cabello y la suavidad de su piel. Revivió su sonrisa y sus palabras más intensas. Juró siempre protegerla, pero el destino a veces quiere hacerte más fuerte.

Sí, era el primer aniversario, _desde su muerte._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado, y si no, pues sus críticas serán siempre bien recibidas. Lo hice super rápido, así que perdón la poca calidad y algunas faltas de ortografía, tipografía o redacción que se presenten._**

 ** _No sé si la muchacha presente en el fic sea exactamente una OC porque sólo la describí físicamente en la historia. Steve es totalmente el protagonista._**

 ** _Y eso xD ~_** ** _Que tengan una linda mañana/tarde/noche. :3_**


End file.
